


A Conversation Between New Friends

by raeofsunshin



Series: she was a wizard, she was a cleric, can I make it any more obvious [1]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Alanis is going to wizard school, Alternating Third Person POV, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, I will write the soft Thalia/Alanis content I want to see in the world, Its Alanis, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-legendary héroes era, Recreational Drug Use, Thiala is a traveling missionary, i wrote this in one sitting, its only rated T because Alanis swears once, me? projecting onto two lesbians? who? me?, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeofsunshin/pseuds/raeofsunshin
Summary: Alanis was skipping class the day the missionaries came.-----Thiala was tired the day they went to Galaderon.-----A first meeting between soon to be heroes.
Relationships: Alanis/Thiala (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Series: she was a wizard, she was a cleric, can I make it any more obvious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: the campaign before the campaign





	A Conversation Between New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm gettin emotional about this- enjoy? Free free to tell me if I missed a tag or messed up on grammar. I use way to many commas and something might not make sense.

Alanis was skipping class the day the missionaries came.

Smoke curled in the air above her, swirling in the sky above Galaderon. Wizarding school had begun to bore her. Not the magic, not the spells, but the rules. The rules drilled on repeat on blackboard after blackboard, rules on how magic was meant to be.

Meant to be. Alanis swung her legs over the side of the ledge she was sitting on. _Meant to be._

To her magic was something alive, something to be studied, something to live with. Not to be stuffed in a box of rules, never to be explored. It was alive, thrumming in the air, wanting to explored beyond what the high elven wizards of Galadreon could even imagine.

Looking down on the city stories below her (she had prepared Feather Fall, shes not stupid) she noticed a crowd gathering in the center. Humanoids of varying heights, she couldn't quite tell at this distance. They were dressed in robes of white and gold, a few in green plate armor. They were setting up some sort of stage. _Huh, that’s different._

\-----

Thiala was tired the day they went to Galaderon.

She never understood the point of missionary trips, people would believe what was right. They didn’t have to be told.

Thiala was a cleric to Pelor, her parents had set her on that path. It had worked out in the end, she guessed. She’s almost a leading cleric in her branch, going on being sent on an actual mission beyond these stupid trips.

The Green Knights were singing again. Thiala sighed, turning her gaze upward as the Green Knights Creed rang out around her. Up on the rooftops she spotted an elf, too high (ha) in the sky to be aware that Thiala could see them staring down at the group. Thiala grinned and waved upwards at them.

The elf nearly toppled backwards off the rooftop.

\-----

Alanis wove through a crowd of people, bumping into elves (causing a scandal she’s sure) and humans alike in an attempt to get to the center of town. Why she was doing so? Who could really say. All she knew is that it’d been decades and no one had ever noticed her up on the rooftop of the school. Something was different about this.

Also she was very gay and a girl waved at her, but that was neither here nor there.

\-----

Thiala stood in the crowd for once, not up on stage preaching of Pelor’s all saving grace and love but observing the people around her. They were mainly elves, but central Galadreon was always a bit of a melting pot- a couple dwarves and other such races scattered through the snooty high elven crowd. The elves for the most part were a changing mass, listening for a minute before moving on. Thiala guesses that when you live for eons, the gods mean little. For people like her, human, the gods were one of the only hopes at being something more than a worthless husk only meant to shrivel and die.

“ ‘scuse me! Sorry, I-” An elf was pushing her way through the crowd, nearly knocking Thiala over in the process.

“Careful, if you would,” Thiala turned toward her with a forced smile (if it turned genuine seconds later that was neither here nor there). It was the elf from the roof. She smelled slightly of smoke, which Thiala only knew because the elf was very much so in her space. Which was- fine? Good? It didn't fully matter as only a second later they had taken a step backward with-

\----

“Sorry! Sorry!” _Are. You. Joking._ “I was just- uh.” _Alanis you bs your way through every class, think of something._

“Looking for someone?” Alanis looked directly up into the eyes of the most attractive person she’d ever seen. Okay maybe that was an exaggeration. But still-

“Yeah, you.” They arched an eyebrow, which only drew attention to the gold painted over her eyelids, highlighting the blue of her eyes and- _Fuck._ “I mean, as in ‘you?’ Are you looking for someone, well clearly you're not or else you wouldn’t be standing here-” She was rambling now, sorting through the mess of “HOT GIRL” in her mind for something reasonable to say. Alanis could feel her ears light on fire. The other girl laughed-

“I’m Thiala, you were on the roof right?”

“-and you're just really- wait what.”

“The roof? You were up there a bit ago?” The hot gi- THIALA- was speaking with laughter now, white robed arms folded over her chest, gold embroidered cuffs shining.

“Uh- yeah thats me! Resident rooftop sitter.” _Alanis are you hearing yourself speak._

“And your name is?”

“Alanis! I’m Alanis, pleased to meet you!” She stuck out her hand towards Thiala. _Stuck out her hand?? What??? What sort of introduction_ -

Thiala took her hand, but instead of shaking it she smiled and began pulling Alanis out of the crowd. “I was getting bored anyway, heard this whole message before.”

What could Alanis do but follow?

\-----

“-and I just think that magic can’t be bound to a specific practice. There so many different ways we can channel magic like- your a cleric right? I mean I wouldn’t want to presume but-”

Thiala really didn’t think that her day would lead to sitting on a rooftop with an extremely high elf, attempting not to get a contact high, and talking about magical root theory. Not that she was complaining. Her other option was to spend yet another afternoon praying empty prayers, this was much better. Thiala was sitting on the edge of the roof with her legs crossed one over the other, Alanis was laying on her back beside her blowing smoke rings into the sky.

“I am,” she replied.

“Oh! Good! I just presumed because of the whole, white and gold aesthetic you know? Not that it looks bad! You look good! I mean, not just the gold but-” Thiala was laughing now. Alanis looked taken aback, but then began to laugh as well. Soon they were both grinning like fools on a rooftop as the sun dipped below the horizon.

“Thank you, believe it or not I don’t get that a lot.” A hint of sadness leaked into her laughter.

“Shame.” Alanis blew another smoke ring into the air above their heads as punctuation.

“Oh?” No comment, Alanis appeared to be ignoring her. Thiala smiled, “I am a cleric, one to Pelor at the moment.”

“I’ve always wondered how clerics keep up their magic? If it's based on belief you know, like- I’m a wizard, how powerful my magic is is directly dependent on me. But clerics, and I suppose warlocks too i guess. Their power depends on something beyond that, and just- how does that feel?” Alanis was leaning towards her now, having straighted up from her previous position sprawled out on the roof.

“How does it feel to know that if that source of power disappeared that you’d have _nothing_?”

She was close enough now that Thiala could see gold flecks in the purple of her eyes. A beat, a pause that Thiala knew she was giving more meaning than was intended. Then Alanis was flopping back over, sprawled on her back on the rooftop. Thiala let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“I just think I couldn’t manage, being tied to something bigger and more powerful than I’d ever be,” Alanis spoke into the sky.

Thiala was silent, feet dangling over the side of the academy tower. _Nothing._ That was- hm. That was something to lock in the box with all her other questions. That was something to think about later, long after this evening full of sunbeams and smoke.

Long after she left this elf who was making her question everything she’d once considered true.

\-----

Years later Thiala was given her mission, a mission to stop Illsed’s demonic reign.

Years later she was told to choose companions of the members of her temple.

Years later she returned to Galadreon, to pick up an old friend, to find another.

Years later three hopeful heroes started on the journey to become legendary.


End file.
